Uninstall
by New London
Summary: Amerika kicsit kiruccanna Angliánál az eddigi események miatt. Egy olyan dalt hallgat meg, amit lehetőleg nem akart volna. Hetaoni. Minden más magyarázat a szövegben. Jó olvasást!


Megjegyzés: Ebben a történetben sok említés lesz a Hetaoniban történtekre. Egy hónappal azután kezdődik, hogy kijutottak a kastélyból és már megvolt a party Japánnál. Aki nem ismeri, annak azt ajánlom nézzen utána, vagy ha van ideje játssza ki, vagy nézze meg youtubon a játék kijátszását. Szerintem jó maga a játék, csak a szereplők halála egy kicsit depis hangulatot ad a játékosnak Q.Q

* * *

Amerika csendesen sétálgatott London utcáin, volt mentora háza felé. Nem volt túl meleg, de nem is volt túl hideg. Pont kellemes (mármint az angliai időjárási viszonyokhoz képest). London ezen részén nem járt annyi kocsi, így elég nyugalmas helynek bizonyult az amerikai szemeiben. Nem sokára meg is érkezett Anglia kertes háza elé, és felnézett a házra. Kicsit az a viktoriánus kastély beütése volt, de már megszokta Anglia múlt évszázados berendezkedését és ízlését (amit az említett esztétikusnak tartott, és váltig állította, hogy ez az egyik legszebb építési stílus). A kapun be sem kellett csöngetnie, elég volt már a _saját kulcsát _és benyitott. Az angol kert sajátossága tárult elé, amit Arthur olyan nagy megbecsüléssel gondozott. A ház teraszán ott állt nagy büszkeséggel az az asztal, amit Arthur az öt órai teáihoz szokott használni, ha az időjárás megengedte. Az asztalt bámulva eszébe jutott pár kellemetlen eset, amikor megzavarta Anglia teázását. Szó szerint vasvillával volt kikergetve a házból, egészen addig, míg el nem fogyasztotta elegánsan a teáját és a mellé feltálalt süteményeket. Alfred egyszer és mindenkorra megtanulta, hogy az angolok szemében a délutáni teázás olyan, mint a keresztényeknek a szentháromság. Szent és sérthetetlen. Még ő sem zavarhatja meg. Az emlékek fokozatos eltűnésével együtt gyorsította lépteit a ház bejárati ajtója felé. Már épp kopogni akart (azért mégis illetlenség benyitni, már ezt is megtanulta ...), amikor meghallott valami halk zeneszót és mellé párosulva éneklést. A küszöbről lelépve az ablak felé lépkedett, ahol megáll és bekukucskált. Szerencséjére nem volt becsukva az ablak, és a függöny sem volt elhúzva, így tökéletes látképet és hanganyagot biztosított neki. A nagy nappali egyik kanapéján ült Anglia, neki félig oldalra fordulva. Kezében volt a gitárja, és valami kellemes, mégis elszomorító hangulatú zene áradt ki a szobából. Anglia ujjai kecsesen játszottak a gitár pengetőin, hangja selymesnek hallatszott, a dalt pedig saját anyanyelvén énekelte:

_It came from somewhere beyond the farthest reaches of the world that we know, like a creature of shadow_  
_It came to mock us, for we are so naive that we can't comprehend it, _  
_And truly, we are fragile and small_  
_I cannot hold onto the truth_  
_As it slips right through my fingers like a picture that is made of smoke_  
_I don't know how I will last, because my body is so weak that I may crumble away. _

Hangja tökéletes illeszkedett a daléhoz és gondosan énekelt minden szót, teli érzelmekkel. Szeme úgy tűnt, mint ha a messzeségbe révedne. Látszólag egyáltalán nem figyelt rá, hogy mit énekel, és hogy hogyan teszi mindazt. Egyenesen a szíve mélyéből jött, és csak ez számított.

_Uninstall, uninstall  
I was told that I am just a single speck of dust  
And cannot be more  
But I do not understand or grasp the true meaning  
Uninstall, uninstall  
I no longer have a choice but to pretend  
I am brave  
For a soldier has to be brave  
Uninstall_

A gitár és az ő énekhangja is erőteljesebb lett, megnyomva ennek a résznek a lényegét. Alfred belefeledkezett a dalba, de ennél a résznél élesen megütötték a fülét Anglia szavai: For a soldier has to be brave? Most pontosan miről is énekel? - tette fel magának a kérdést Amerika, miközben még jobban belesett az ablakon.

_Our unseen thoughts have been growing ever sharper, unbeknownst to us, deep within the subconscious  
But an incling of what has been occuring is revealed to me as  
I hear the restless monsters when I sleep  
Now my heart is empty and numb  
Save for an unrelenting impulse to destroy all things that I can see  
It is born from all of the pain, for I have lost the will to choose the day I'll crumble away._

A felismerés, mint villám hasított bele Amerikába, amikor rájött, hogy Anglia az egy hónapja átélt eseményeket fonta bele a dalba, kicsit álcázva azokat. Érzései is tökéletes ki lehetett venni a történtekkel kapcsolatban, olyanokat is, amiket Amerika maga sem tudott, pedig a brit sokat elmondott már neki a kastélyban átéltekkel kapcsolatban. Hangja itt már messze nem volt olyan erőteljes, mint az előző versszaknál, de a kétségbeesés, és a halál mindenütt ott volt.

_Uninstall, uninstall  
If there's no one who can take this burden in my place  
Then there's no choice  
But to take my simple life and  
Uninstall, uninstall  
And it makes me want to end it all with my own hands  
Is it wrong?  
Surely it's alright to want to uninstall._

Hangja itt vált az eddigi legerősebbé, komolyabbá, és félelmet nem ismerővé. A legnagyobb bánat fogta el Alfredet, mikor végighallgatta ezt a versszakot is. Jól tudta, hogy Anglia és a varázslata nélkül nem tudtak volna kijutni épségben. Így is Anglia majdnem meghalt a végén. Visszagondolva az elmúlt hónapban sok álmatlan éjszakája volt Anglia többszörös halála miatt és azért, mert a végén majdnem megint elbukott szerelme megmentésében. Sokszor eszébe jutott Anglia szavai: _A gentleman arrives before the hero_.

_Uninstall, uninstall_  
_I was told that I am just a single speck of dust_  
_And cannot be more_  
_But I do not understand or grasp the true meaning_  
_Uninstall, uninstall_  
_I no longer have a choice but to pretend_  
_I am brave _  
_For a soldier has to be brave_  
_Uninstall._

Újra felcsendült a már jól ismert versszak, és Alfred érezte, hogy szíve ketté szakad. Amikor vége lett, és Anglia elhallgatott, és lesütött fejjel nézte az ölében nyugvó gitárt, akkor Amerika nemes egyszerűséggel átmászott az ablakon és szorosan magához ölelte. Anglia meglepetten ocsúdott fel kis ideig tartó gondolkodásából. Nem szólt semmit, csak lassan ő is magához ölelte szerelmét. A gitárt valahogy sikerült kimenekítenie az ölelésből és gondosan a mellette lévő kanapéra tette. Amerika annyira szorította, hogy a végén csak fuldokolva sikerült valahogyan kiszabadítania magát az amerikai őrülten erős karjai közül (sosem fogja bevallani magának, főleg nem másnak, de biztonságban érezte magát a féltő karok ölelésében). Amerika megértően nézett rá, kezei közé vette Anglia arcát, majd a következő szavakat suttogta Arthurnak:

- Ugye tudod, hogy nem kell félned többé? Hogy én itt vagyok neked, és nekem mindent elmondhatsz, és én megvédelek? Anglia ... tudom, hogy megvise-

- Tévedsz, Amerika - szólalt meg Arthur egészen halkan, félbeszakítva Amerika mondatát - nem viseltek meg engem annyira a történtek, mint amennyire ti azt gondoljátok. Ezer és ezer háborút átéltem már, köztük olyat is, amilyet senkinek sem, még a legutálatosabb ellenségemnek sem kívánnék. Ráadásul megtanultam elfogadni a veszteségeket is, ezért bírtam olyan jól a vakságot. Hál'istennek nem kellet sokáig szenvednem a vakságtól. De ... - itt egy pillanatra megállt, sóhajtott, majd zöld szemeit Amerikára emelte - kint vagyunk, mindannyian élünk, és ez a legfontosabb.

- Nem igaz - mondta Amerika - TE vagy a legfontosabb, és ez a lényeg. - hangjában erő és magabiztosság tükröződött, amire Arthur akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.

- Butus, én idiótám. MI vagyunk a legfontosabbak, a többiekkel együtt. Lehetnek világégések, földrengető háborúk, csatározások, az a lényeg, hogy mi éljünk, és lehetőleg ne haljunk meg idő előtt. - Amerika elhallgatta Anglia évezredes bölcsességeit, és örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy szerelme nem rágódik olyan sokat a történteken. De egyet még mindig nem értett.

- Jó, de ... akkor mi volt ez a dal? Miért írtál ilyen búskomor hangulatú dalt, hogy a legalját mondjam? - Amerika érdeklődve várta Anglia válaszát, amit röviddel ezután meg is kapott:

- Mert minden, ami velem történnek, nem csak a történelem könyvekben, vagy a memóriámban van benne, hanem ezekből mind egy dalt írok. És néha el is adom őket különböző előadóknak. Ami a kastélyban történt, azt ez a dal örökíti meg, persze az én szemszögemből. Így már világos? - mosolyodott el azzal az igazi mosolyával Arthur, amit Alfred már olyan régen látott, talán még kicsi korában.

- Hát persze! Világos, mint a nap! - ugrott fel Amerika, magával rángatva Angliát is. Gyorsan ölbe kapta, majd elkezdte pörgetni.

- Gyjááá! Idiótaaa! Tegyél le, tegyél le de azonnal! - üvöltötte magából kikelve Anglia. Amerika magában elkönyvelte, a Mission Successed című mondatot, és széles vigyorral a száján figyelte, amikor letette az eddig vadul kapálózó britet, majd dúl-fúlva kicsörtetett a konyhába valami olyanokat mondva, hogy: "Az idiótája! Hogy lehet ekkora barom!? Ez most mire volt jó!?, de Alfred magasról tett rá. Végre láthatta Angliát úgy, ahogy már egy bő hónapja nem látta, és ez boldogsággal töltötte el bensőjét, bár tudta, hogy a kis akciója miatt még megkapja a neki járó jutalmat. Bárhogy is, Angliának fogalma sincs, mibe keverte magát, amikor nem kergette ki őt a házból! Bár .. és ezen egy kicsit elgondolkodott (igen, ő ilyet is szokott), lehet, hogy maga Anglia is valami ilyenre számított amikor megjelent neki itt hirtelen, csak nem tette szóvá!

- Oly' mindegy ... - sóhajtott Amerika, majd újult erővel iramodott partnere után - úgyis az lesz, amit én akarok! Hééé, Aaarthuur! Ugye, nem sütsz semmit? - pördült be Alfred a konyhába, és nagy figyelemmel nézte az angol tevékenységeit - jaaaaah, csak tea?

- Igen, Alfred, csak tea - mondta kicsit szarkasztikusan - itt a teázás, ideje szóval ...

- Akkor irány a terasz! - kapta föl a teát a csészékkel együtt, és már futott is ki a teraszra.

- Idióta! - ez volt az utolsó szó, amit Amerika hallott, mielőtt mosolyogva kifarolt volna az ajtón.

* * *

A dal, amit Anglia énekel az az Uninstall egyik angol fordítása: watch?v=b791LtqEvuc

A magyar fordítást az én blogomon találhatjátok meg: .


End file.
